Funny How We Met
by TheNocturnalAuthor
Summary: 'Today is our sixth friendship-versary' Those small words brought up the one memory that actually made Karkat smile. The one memory of how he made his first friends in matter of minutes at his new school. One-Shot! Humanstuck! T for language.


_Plot bunnies, I hate them so much. But this came into my head as I was on the Humanstuck tag on Tumblr. Do I have a life? Not really, but here you go._

**Summery: **_'Today__ is our sixth friendship-versary!' Those small words brought up the one memory that actually made Karkat smile. The one memory of how he made his first friends in matter of minutes at his new school. One-Shot! Humanstuck! T for language._

**Disclaimer:** _No, I do not own Homestuck. I am not the brilliant Hussie. I am not brilliant and could never make something so...Homestuck-y._

* * *

"Hey Karkles!" Terezi screamed as she collided into a short boy, them both toppled on the ground. Sollux followed behind, his eyes staying glue to a Nintendo DS though.

"What do you want Terezi?" Karkat grunted as he rubbed his head.

"You dyed your hair ginger!" She pointed out and smiled.

Karkat rolled his eyes," No shit. What's the real reason you decided to tackle me onto the sidewalk?"

"Today is our sixth friendship-versary!" She smiled as she stood up. "Oh and I also finally got Sollux to play Phoenix Wright!"

"Six years of being friends?" Karkat asked as he raised his eyebrows and pulled himself to his feet. "We became friends in the most weirdest way."

"No shit," Sollux mumbled under his breath.

A small smile formed on Karkat's face as he remembered how they first became friends.

* * *

"Sweetheart, you'll be late if you stay in the car," he heard his mother chuckle.

He let out a huff and pulled his legs to his chest," They'll make fun of me."

"No they won't. Albinism is something you can't help, it's just who you are."

"Oh you mean a freak?" was a mumble reply as he took off his glasses and placed them in his backpace.

"Now, Karkat-"

The boy just ignored her and got out of the car, slamming the door as he did so. Not caring that he was just terrified a moment ago about going to a new school. He looked up at the building and bit his lip. Why of all people did _his _dad have to join the army and they had to move so goddamn much? He had to leave his cousin who was _also _his best friend because 'Oh son, I'm being transferred to another base in Washington. We'll be leaving in a week.'

It just wasn't fair!

_Stop moping and get your ass in the building _his inner conscious told him and he gave an annoyed huff as he opened the door rather roughly and walked into the school, not caring that there was a loud 'bam' with the door hitting the frame.

He pulled out a piece of paper that had the room number he was suppose to go to. He stared at the paper but he couldn't read the words. He let a growl escape his lips as he crumbled the paper in his fist and wondered around the hall.

"Are you Karkat Vantas?" he heard a woman ask from the doorway. How did she know his name? _How the hell did she know who he was?_

"Um, why?" was the response as he turned on his heel to look at him.

The woman smiled, she looked around mid-thirties so she wasn't that old, not that young either though. "I thought I remembered you from when you took a tour yesterday with your mother, and she warned me about you not wearing your glasses. Now come in."

"This is fantastic," Karkat muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Not only was he the palest person in the class with the _most fucking lightest blonde hair in the entire universe, _but he was also the shortest kid in there! Fuck genetics.

He sighed as he heard the teacher say," You'll be sitting beside Terezi and Sollux."

Oh, at least he _wasn't _alone with the weirdest name competition. He gave her a nod, acknowledging that he heard her and a hand shot in the air and waved around. "I'm Terezi!" and the voice of the person who the hand belong to screeched._  
_

And there's a surprise, he actually wasn't the most strangest looking person in the class either! Today was looking up. Not really.

The girl Terezi bright color clothes, more like neon and on her face she had a pair of red glasses. She smiled at him," Well don't you smell...nice."

"I smell-wait, what?"

"The color, stupid!"

"Why don't we juth thkip to introduthionth," another fucked up kid said. Not only did this kid have the most fucked up lisp possible, but he wore mix-matched _everything. _Literally. A black shoe on one foot, a white shoe on the other. Two different color socks and the sleeves of his shirt were different colors, red and blue. Oh and to top it off, this idiot wore 3D glasses. _WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WEARS 3D GLASSES?_ he shouted to himself in his head._  
_

"Okay! I'm Terezi Pyrope, I'm legally blind, _and_ I have this weird thing called synesthesia. I can taste colors! And I also want to be a judge because if I don't there will be anarchy! ANARCHY I SAY!" Okay, now she was shouting and no one turned to look at her. This must happen daily.

The boy sighed and leaned his cheek onto his hand. "I'm Thollux, I have a lithp and my dad is teaching me to program computerth. I also have heterochromia which meanth I have two different eye colorth."

"And let's not forget the OCD-ness, Thollux!" Terezi cackled as she leaned back in her chair.

Karkat scowled and sat down, looking down at the table. "My name is Karkat, I've moved around a lot because my dad is in the Army."

"Why is your hair so _white? And your eyes are red!"_

"It's called albinism, no pigment in the skin. Fucking genetics."

"You forgot to mention that you're a pipthqueak with a temper and foul language." Sollux gave a smug grin over to the other.

"Shut your face."

"That ith quite impothible, KK."

"KK? We're already getting to the dumb nicknames?"

"Sollux gives nicknames to most people, even if they just met," Terezi smiled at him," _Karkles."_

"No, no nicknames to people you just met. And especially not _Karkles!"_

* * *

"And now I just don't have the nicknames of 'KK' and 'Karkles', but also 'Karkitty' and other dumb shit. Honestly I think you people love just giving me crazy-ass nicknames," a scowl returned to Karkat's face as he folded his arms.

"Oh shut up!" Terezi and Sollux said at the same time.

Sure, most people become friends by weird ways. But really, Karkat had to make friends the weirdest way possible. To the weirdest people on Earth at that. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
